


Height Difference

by nopethankyou



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopethankyou/pseuds/nopethankyou
Summary: Texting is a fantastic invention. Finally the two dumb gays (Jemilla and Zazzalil) can say what they feel without facing immediate consequences or one of them having to marry hundreds of other people before they realise how much they like each other.





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more jazzalil fic, and i'm happy to try. Admittedly i wrote this months ago and then kinda forgot about it, which is what happens with most of the things i write. Again, written at 1am so i'm sorry if it's not amazing. Also i might add to this at some point so watch out for that!!!

Zazzalil read the message. And then she read it again. And then she looked up and checked that she was actually alive and this wasn't some kind of dream. And then she looked down at her phone and read the message again.  
'I really wanted to kiss you today'  
She must be dreaming. There could be no other explanation. But the library looked the same as it always did, the lime green and white design maybe slightly painful to the eyes, but it was the same familiar library that she had spent most of her evenings in after school. There were a few students milling around, mostly studying or putting books away. There's a quiet hum and it seems fairly normal for 4:23PM on a Thursday. She spots Ms Molag the drama teacher scaring the shit out of a few terrified year sevens in the corner. Yup, pretty normal. So how could this very much not normal or familiar thing be happening? Maybe it was a joke? But she knew that Jemilla would never let that happen, she was too caring and wouldn't want to hurt or humiliate Zazzalil.  
She checks the contact name again. It hadn't changed in the last two minutes she last checked- dammit. Oh shit, she should probably reply. She's just been staring at the message dumbfounded for ten minutes. But what the hell was she supposed to reply to that?  
'I really wanted to kiss you today'  
A moment of thinking, and then shaky hands type and then retype a reply. An intake of breath, a second of hesitation and then a pressing with her thumb. And the message was sent.  
'why didnt you?'  
Zazzalil puts down her phone, after a glare from Ms Molag, and places it beside her, turning back to her economics notes. What made her think it was a good idea to take economics she didn't know, maybe the fact that the girl she was trying hard not to think about, the girl that she had been harbouring an elaborate crush on for so long now, was taking economics too...  
Zazzalil tried to continue her work, tried to ignore the butterflies (more like angry wasps) in her stomach, tried to stop checking her phone every thirty seconds, tried to stop biting her nails and tapping her pen, tried and tried and tried, but it was all becoming too much.  
Suddenly, a short buzz makes her jump out of her skin and scramble to read the reply.  
'you're too short. can't reach your face'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> https://pin.it/4QpyyLs


End file.
